


miss your kiss

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Smut, Swearing, also i wrote this at 4am so like, and drinking tea, and singing in the shower, i have no clue how to tag this they just live next 2 each other ok, i've never posted smut before so please don't judge me, kinda cracky but kinda serious, like they've only just met each other and they're gettin it on, slightly irresponsible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: Upon entering, David's first thought is 'oh shit he's hot.'And then, 'oh, shit, he's butt naked. He's butt naked and hot. Fuck. This is no longer fine.'





	miss your kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like,, i was just thinkin,, daniel n david livin next 2 each other,, and this happened skfjdkfhsh 
> 
> first off this is like. somewhat cracky?? i mean it's also somewhat serious but it's a lil bit stupid & i wrote it at 4am so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> sECONDLY i don't write nsfw much and this is my first time actually posting it so um. yeah don't judge me blz 
> 
> having said all that, i hope u enjoy reading!! :)

David hasn't met his new neighbour yet, but if the new one is anything like the old one, he isn't sure he wants to. Yeah, meeting new people is great, but the old neighbour was kind of an ass, and he was kinda hoping that the apartment next to his would stay empty for a while. He isn't sure how many more sleepless nights he can take.

Hopefully the new neighbour doesn't play the drums.

Apparently it isn't going to be a problem, though, because it's been three days and he hasn't heard a single noise. He hasn't even seen the new neighbour, which is a little unusual to be honest. David can't help but feel a little rude for not going to say hello and introduce himself at the very least - but equally, shouldn't he let the new neighbour settle in for a while longer? He doesn't want to intrude. But if he leaves it too long it might be too late and it'll be awkward. Oh, heck it, he'll just go say hi. It shouldn't be that difficult, right?

When he knocks on the door, though, nobody answers.

"Good luck trying to talk to that guy. He's weird as _fuck."_

David whips around and smiles at his neighbour on the other side, Gwen. "Hi Gwen!" he says cheerfully. "How are- wait, you've seen the person who moved in here?"

Gwen nods. "Uh huh. He's kind of a weirdo, though. Doesn't seem to want to, like, interact."

"Well, some people value their privacy, I guess! I was just going to say hi and introduce myself, but no one's answering. What's he like, the new neighbour? Other than being 'weird', I mean. Did you speak to him?"

"Uh, not really, I just introduced myself and then I had to leave 'cause I was in a rush. He's about our age, I think. Blonde, kinda tall. Says his name's Daniel, and that it was a pleasure to meet me."

"Aww, I think he sounds nice!"

"Of course you do. You think everyone sounds nice, David." Gwen glances at her watch and pulls a face. "Listen, I've got to go, I'm gonna be late."

"Okay, see you later!" David says, smiling. He waves as Gwen leaves, and then turns back to the door. It's the last apartment on this floor, right at the end of the corridor. He can't help but wonder what it's like inside, and what this Daniel guy is like. Maybe they'll end up making friends? David hopes so. He only really has one friend here, Gwen, and she isn't always a people person. It would sure be nice to have someone to hang out with.

 

He still hasn't met Daniel three days later, and honestly it doesn't really cross his mind much. That is, until he hears Daniel singing. It's the first sound he's heard from that apartment all week, and he thinks it's beautiful. He stands perfectly still in the shower, listening to the song. It isn't a song that he knows, but it's pleasant to listen to nonetheless, and after a moment he turns the shower off in hopes of hearing it better. The sound of running water is still present over the singing, though, and David realises that his neighbour must be in the shower as well. Which means that there's just one thin wall between their showers, which is slightly embarrassing, for some reason. That shouldn't be embarrassing, right?  
Either way, he does his best to stay quiet until the song is over and Daniel turns his shower off too, not wanting to miss a single word. David feels a little guilty for listening. Is it kind of creepy? Probably a little. But the walls are thin, and Daniel's voice is mesmerizing, and he just can't help it.

The next evening when David goes to shower, he can already hear running water and soft singing through the walls. He smiles. There's something so strangely tender about it. Singing in the shower, just for you, not for anyone else. And here he is, listening in, which is probably kind of disrespectful, but still, it's just... it's nice.  
The water is so warm and Daniel's voice really is gorgeous. He feels safe. After a little while, David realises that the song is familiar. The tune, the lyrics - he knows this song.  
And he joins in, starts singing, he can't help it. It's okay, he's singing a lot more quietly than Daniel is, so Daniel probably can't even hear him. As David harmonises quietly, his neighbour's voice doesn't falter. He hears the water on the other side of the wall stop running, but Daniel keeps singing, clearer now that the shower has stopped.

And then the singing stops, he says something.

_"Shit. Oh fuck."_

It's so quiet that David can barely hear it, but there's no mistaking- _oh no._ If he can hear his neighbour curse under his breath, that means that Daniel probably heard his quiet singing. Oh, God, that's embarrassing. What's the social etiquette around harmonising with a stranger in your respective showers with only a thin wall between you? Oh, God. He's never going to be able to face Daniel ever now. With this realisation, David panics slightly and tries to step out of the shower so he can go hide under his covers and avoid the world or something, but he slips and falls on his ass with a shriek.

There's a moment of silence, and then, from the other side of the wall, he hears a voice. "Are you okay?"

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"Who, me?" David squeaks pathetically, and there's a quiet laugh.

"Yes, it sounded like you fell. Are you alright?"

 _Oh Jesus fuck this is embarrassing._  Is he really having a conversation with his neighbour, a literal stranger, through the bathroom wall? After falling on his butt in the shower? Shit.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine! I'm- I'm not hurt," David says after a moment. "Thanks. Um, are you okay? I heard you cursing."

Another quiet laugh. "It's fine. I just realised that I don't have any dry towels."

Fuck. "I- I can bring you a towel. If you want." _Fuck._ Why the heck did he offer to do that? He doesn't even know this guy. That's _stupid,_  that's-

"Really? Gosh, well, if it isn't too much trouble..."

"No! No, it's not a problem," David says, still freaking out slightly. "I'll- I can be over in, like, one minute!"

"Thank you so much, uh..."

"David! It's- I'm David."

"Thank you, David. I really appreciate it. The door is unlocked."

 _Fuck._  David scrambles out of the shower and wraps himself in a towel, and then grabs some clean towels from the cupboard and runs from the bathroom. He tugs anxiously on his still wet hair. Shit, he doesn't really have time to get dry and dressed. Fuck it, he'll have to go meet his new neighbour wrapped in a towel. It's fine. It's probably fine.

He enters Daniel's apartment and manages to find the bathroom, and he knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Upon entering, David's first thought is _oh shit he's hot._

And then, _oh, shit, he's butt naked. He's butt naked and hot. Fuck. This is no longer fine._

David does his best to cover his eyes as he hands Daniel the towels. "Here, um... sorry."

"Thanks! I'm so sorry we had to meet under these... circumstances."

"Oh, no, no, it's..."  
David does his best not to look as Daniel turns and starts drying his hair. _Don't look at his butt. Don't look at his fucking butt._  Despite his mind screaming at him not to, David's eyes still manage to land on Daniel's ass, and he feels his cheeks heating up. Daniel hums quietly as he rubs his hair dry, and David can't stop staring at his fucking butt. And his back, and his legs, and the way the water runs down his smooth skin and _oh shit he's hot._

 _Stop staring._ David wills himself to do something, say something, _just stop fucking staring._ Should he leave? Oh, God, this situation is so _weird._

"Um, I really like your singing." _Fuck don't say that that's weird shit-_  "I mean, uh, I wasn't trying to listen in on you, but I heard you through the wall, and- and you have a nice voice."

Oh, God, why is his heart beating so fast?

"That's very sweet of you, David," Daniel says, wrapping the towel around his hair and picking up the other from where he set it down to wrap around his waist. "I could say the same about you."

"I- oh, gosh, you heard me singing? Right, of course you did, the... the walls are..."

"It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed. It was really cute." Daniel turns around and smirks when he takes in David's flushed face. "What, see something you like?"

_Daniel just called him cute._

David blinks stupidly as he processes the question Daniel just asked him. "What? Oh- _oh,_  I'm- I wasn't- I'm sorry-"

Daniel just smiles and gives a slight laugh. "Relax, I'm just teasing. David, isn't it? Thanks again for the towels, you really saved my ass."

David chokes slightly at the mention of Daniel's ass.

And then Daniel seems to notice that David is also only wearing a towel, eyebrows raising slightly. "And, uh- sorry for interrupting your shower."

"Its fine, don't worry about it," David squeaks, blushing.

"Do you drink tea?"

_Tea...?_

"Uh-"

"I was thinking, you know, since you went out of your way to help me out, the least I can do is make you a cup of tea. What do you say?"

 _Fuck. What's he supposed to say to that?_  
"I- I like tea!"

Daniel laughs. "Excellent. I'll make some, then."

He walks past David out of the bathroom, and David stares stupidly after him for a minute before following. Shit, he's going to drink tea with his hot neighbour in a towel.

Now that he isn't desperately trying to deliver towels to a complete stranger, David has time to take in the interior of Daniel's apartment. It's nice, a little more modern looking than David's, bright and white and clean. The layout is similar to David's own apartment, the main room being a living space with a couch and TV, and a little kitchen area to one side. David does his best to keep his home clean, but Daniel's is a whole new level of spotless. It's maybe the cleanest apartment he's ever seen; if Gwen were to see this, David thinks, she'd die of shock.  
As Daniel goes over to the kitchen area, David can't help but notice the confident way he walks, the way his hips move- _stop checking him out, Jesus Christ._  But it's kind of difficult because the only thing he's wearing is a towel around his waist and - wait, where did the towel around his head go? Not that it matters, the way his fluffy post-shower hair flops in front of his face is absolutely adorable - but the point is that Daniel's practically naked and that towel leaves very little to the imagination, and David can almost picture the way he-

"Do you take milk or sugar?"

Fuck, what? The question takes way longer than it should to register in his brain, but he eventually manages to stammer a quick "no, thank you".  
Then David leans awkwardly on the kitchen counter, desperately focusing on keeping his towel around him and not letting it slip down. He watches Daniel dance with fluid grace around the kitchen, moving to a non-existent song as he prepares two cups of tea. And David is absolutely entranced. Maybe he shouldn't be, 'cause he just met this guy like ten minutes ago, but this whole situation is weird as fuck so honestly whatever.  
He's pretty much completely spacing out as he leans on the counter, so when he realises that Daniel is literally five inches away from his face he jumps and flushes.

"Careful," Daniel says, smiling, "it's hot."

There's something knowing and suggestive about his tone and David's stomach drops because _holy shit he's actually super gay for his neighbour_  and then he realises that Daniel's handing him a cup of tea.

"Oh," he says lamely, and takes the tea, flinching when his fingers brush against Daniel's. "Thanks."

"No problem," Daniel replies. He hoists himself up onto the counter and dangles his legs over the side, and shit he's so close that David can smell his probably very expensive shampoo and fuck fuck _fuck fuck fuck-_  "Are you sure you don't want any milk or sugar?"

David takes a small sip from the cup of tea and Daniel's right, it is hot, but not unbearably so. And it's surprisingly sweet, too, honestly the best tea he's had in a long time. Maybe it's because Daniel made it. "It's perfect as it is. Thank you, though."

He takes another sip, and slowly becomes aware of Daniel watching him. He tries to keep still, avoid eye contact. His hands tremble as he raises his mug for another sip. Before his lips can meet the cool china, though, Daniel takes David's face in one hand and turns his chin so their eyes are meeting. David squeaks in surprise, and nearly drops his cup, but instead manages to set it down gently on the counter.

"I'm not stupid, David," Daniel says slowly, leaning down a little so his face is closer to David's. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you've been looking at me."

 _Shit._ "The- the way I-"

"Like you want me to wreck you."

David's eyes widen. _Oh God oh shit oh motherfucking hell this can't be happening._ He opens his mouth to say something, and then closes it again. Swallows hard. "I don't know what you-"

"Oh, I think you do." The hand carcasses his face, and David _melts._  "You want it _bad,_  don't you? You want me to fuck you until you can't walk?"

He whimpers, kind of embarrassed that Daniel picked up on that so easily and even more embarrassed at the casual manner in which the question is asked, but also heck if he isn't a little bit turned on. Or maybe a little bit extremely horny, but- whatever, that isn't the point, the point is that they barely know each other, and- is Daniel seriously suggesting they... do _that?_  Not that he doesn't _want_  to. _God,_  he wants to, he _really_  wants to, but also it's really sudden and they're practically strangers and _oh hell he wants it._  
Before he can say anything, Daniel drops the hand and pulls back a little. Still somehow radiating confidence. "Sorry, I was too forward. I just thought I should throw the offer out there, in case you wanted-"

"I do! I mean... it's just, we don't know each other very well," David stammers.

"Ah. It's fine, I completely understand. I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you're not comfortable with."

"That isn't what I meant, I just- I just think- I think we should get to know each other a bit before... that."

Daniel smiles and nods slowly, swinging his legs a little. "Okay. Okay, we could do that. Why don't we ask each other some questions about ourselves?"

"Y- yeah, sounds good."

"Great, I'll go first! What's your favourite colour?"

"Uh, green," David says, smiling slightly, feeling somewhat more relaxed than before. "What about you?"

"I think you're supposed to come up with a new question."

"Not fair! I need to know now!"

"Okay, well... probably white?"

"That's so boring."

"No it isn't. Why don't you like milk and sugar in your tea?"

David snorts. "What kind of question is that? I don't know, I just like it as it is. Hey, you didn't put milk in yours either!"

"I'm lactose intolerant."

"Really? Oh my gosh, but that means you can't have ice cream-"

"Don't! Oh my _God,_ don't _remind_  me. Just- next question."

"Um..." David starts nervously, and glances up at him, blushing. He hesitates. "Were you serious? When- when you said you'd..."

Daniel smirks. "When I said I'd fuck you?"

He cringes slightly at the strong use of language, but he nods. "Yeah, that. I just- wasn't sure if- if you really meant it, or..."

"Oh, no, I meant it. The way you were looking at me was just adorable... it isn't a problem if you don't want to, though, of course."

David bites his lip. "I do want to. I'm just worried because... I barely know you, and I don't want to get hurt."

"Oh, Davey, I wouldn't hurt you, I'd take good care of you."

"I... I didn't mean physically hurt, I meant, like... emotionally."

"So did I."

"...Really?"

Daniel smiles. "I'm not looking for a one night stand, David. Believe me, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"A- you- with me?"

"That's the idea."

"But you hardly know me."

"But I'd like to."

They fall into a comfortable silence, and then David laughs. "It's funny. The way we met, I mean. You were singing and so was I and I fell and you didn't have a towel and- now we're here."

"Now we're here," Daniel agrees, grinning. He slips off the kitchen counter and leans against it next to David. "Listen, we don't have to have sex or anything. It was just a suggestion. I'd like to get to know you better, though, if that's something you'd be interested in."

David hesitates again, trying not to break eye contact. "I'd be interested in having sex," he whispers. "If- if you still want to."

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you-"

"I want it! If you do, I mean."

"I do."

"Okay."

Okay, they barely know each other and it's _weird_  - but seriously, fuck that, this whole fucking situation is weird. And right now, David just wants Daniel to - for lack of better term - _wreck_ him.

Daniel pushes himself away from the counter and removes the towel from around his waist, folding it up and tossing it on the nearby couch.

"Oh, gosh," David says simply, trying to focus on Daniel's eyes but not entirely succeeding. It doesn't take long for his gaze to move further down.

_Shit._

"Oh, gosh," he repeats, flushing from both embarrassment and arousal. His eyes find Daniel's again, and Daniel smirks at him.

"How do you want it, David? I could take you right here and now. Or we could go to my bedroom."

He can't deny that the thought of being taken right here, on the kitchen counter, of all places, kind of turns him on, but equally, being in Daniel's bed sounds good. _Oh, God, this is really happening._

"Bed, I think," he says eventually.

Daniel smiles. "Great."  
He moves forward and scoops David up effortlessly, earning an embarrassed squeak. David's own towel falls away in the process, leaving him feeling somewhat vulnerable, but honestly he doesn't mind. The only thing he can think about is Daniel's still slightly damp skin pressing against his.  
When they reach the bedroom, Daniel lays him down on the bed and pulls a bottle of lube out of a drawer.

"You sure about this?" he asks as he sits on the end of the bed, and David nods. "If you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop, just say so, okay?"

"Okay."

Before starting, Daniel moves up to kiss him, hot and deep and passionate. And then David feels Daniel prodding at his entrance, and he shuts his eyes. He grits his teeth and whimpers as the first finger pushes inside of him.

"Still good?" Daniel asks, thrusting his finger experimentally.

"I'm good," David breathes in response. He gasps and clenches at the sheets as Daniel's finger pulls out and slides back in again. "M- more, please!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Daniel teases, withdrawing the finger completely.

 _"Daniel!"_  David whines, writhing, immediately missing the contact. But he then lets out a loud gasp which quickly turns into a moan as Daniel pushes two fingers inside him. "Oh my _gosh,_  y- oh, Danny!"

"God, I love the way you say my name," Daniel moans, and moves up the bed again to press a brief kiss to his lips. "Say it again."

"Danny- oh! Daniel!"  
David squirms desperately, clawing at the sheets and trying to hold back from being too loud. He lets a lewd moan slip out and quickly covers his mouth with one hand.

"Don't. I want to hear you," Daniel commands, his fingers pressing deeper, making David jolt and sob. He circles his fingers around that spot, sometimes pressing a little harder. "I bet I could make you cum just from doing this, couldn't I? Would you like that, Davey? Do you wanna cum?"

"Please!" David gasps. "Oh my- _oh God please!"_

"Please what, David?"

"Ff- _fuck me!"_

The fingers are removed and suddenly Daniel's on top of him, leaning down to claim his lips in a passionate kiss. His legs find their way around Daniel's waist, trying to pull their bodies closer together.

"Are you sure you want this?" Daniel asks, and kisses at his neck.

"Please, Daniel, I need you!"

Daniel lifts David's hips a little and pushes inside him with one slow but fluid motion, making David gasp and whimper.  
"You okay?" he asks quietly when he finally bottoms out.

David nods, biting his lip. His hands dig into the bedsheets, gripping at them desperately. "Daniel, oh my gosh," he whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Does it hurt?"

"A- a little." After a moment of holding still and letting his body adjust, David bucks his hips upwards, trying to push Daniel in deeper. "Ohh Danny it feels so good please _please."_

 _"Fuck,_ you're really fucking hot," Daniel breathes. He pulls out a little and pushes back in slowly. _Too_ slowly. David arches and whines, desperate for Daniel to be pounding into him already.

"Daniel! Faster _please!"_ he begs, and Daniel complies, picking up the pace, each thrust harder and faster. David throws his head back and cries out in pleasure. He's unsure of what to do with his arms; grabbing at the sheets no longer feels sufficient to keep himself from falling apart. So he holds onto Daniel instead, pulling him closer, raking his nails down his back. This drags a shuddering moan from Daniel's lips, and he fucks into David even harder, deeper than before.

"A-ah! Yes!" David cries, clawing at Daniel's back. _"Fuck_  Daniel yes! _Danny!"_

"Oh, you like it like that?" Daniel asks, slowing down a little, sacrificing speed to fuck him deeper and harder instead.

Nodding, David moans with each thrust. "Uh huh! I like it I- I like it Danny I- _ohh yes like that please I'm-"_  
He rambles on, words jumbling and becoming less coherent with every passing second. The only thing he can think about is Daniel slamming into him relentlessly, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. "Oh my- _Daniel_ Danny fuck- I'm- gonna-"

"David," Daniel moans, and leans down to bite at his neck and growl in his ear, "cum for me, baby, I wanna hear it, please-"

David tenses and lets out a guttural moan as intense pleasure rolls over him, so intense he sees stars. Daniel finishes seconds later, and they're left panting and shaking. After a moment Daniel pulls out and collapses on the bed next to him, and they lie still for a while, quiet. At some point Daniel's hand finds its way into David's hair to stroke gently and twist it around his fingers.

"Danny," David whispers after a while, still breathless and trembling slightly. "I really liked that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Daniel smiles and kisses his cheek. "Me too, David."

Their lips meet, and David opens his mouth, deepening the kiss. When they pull apart, he grins. "Do you think we could... maybe do that again?"

Daniel laughs softly. "What, right now? Don't you wanna rest for a bit first or clean up a little?"

"I didn't mean _right now,_ dummy." David nuzzles into Daniel's neck, and smiles. "But I would like to clean up, I think. You know... I never did get to finish my shower earlier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue steamy shower scene* 
> 
> so uh
> 
> yeah
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ANYWAY DKFJSMDJSB if u liked it plz leave a comment or whatever skdjsjfh!!!  
> i'm @nerducci and also @jaspvid on tumblr if u wanna come say hi!! also if you like danvid (cough kinda jaspdanvid actually but), i'm currently writing a pirate au with these dorks! it's at like 30k words right now, but i wanted to get a load written so i can update with a weekly schedule. anyways i'm hoping to post chapter 1 this friday, so that's smth to look out for if ur interested!! 
> 
> as for this fic, it was just a dumb spontaneous thing i did with no planning whatsoever, and honestly it was gonna be a oneshot, but it was fun to write so if y'all like it i might do another couple chapters!! 
> 
> aNyway these notes are getting long so i'm just gonna. yEah thanks for readin!! :D


End file.
